Swap!
by scarlet sapph
Summary: Rogue absorbs Remy, and the next day they are feeling and acting like one another. What is going on? While the adults are figuring it out, pranks, fights, brakeups, embarrassment and falling in love is in store for the two. REWRITE! [Romy, Jonda, Xietro]
1. Meeting In An Alley

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rouge, Remy, or any part of X-Men Evolution.

**Summary**: Rogue absorbs Remy, and the next day they are feeling and acting like one another. What is going on? While the adults are figuring it out, pranks, fights, brake-ups, embarrassment and falling in love is in store for the two. REWRITE! Romy, Jonda, Xietro

**Authoress' Note**: Aloha! I'm back…again! School has been driving me crazy, but as a little side project I decided to get back into fanfiction. I also decided to re-write my fic 'Ya Know Ya Want Meh So Come An' Get Meh' because I'm not satisfied with it and I think I can make it a lot better. I love the idea I had with the fic, but all the little ideas in between didn't mesh. So, here is the re-write! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Meeting in an Alley**

* * *

"Help! Stop him! Thief!" 

Emerald eyes appeared over the top of a thick novel, scanning the area around them for whatever was causing such a disturbance. They finally rested on a pretty blonde woman panicking and pointing in the direction a thief had just went in, her purse in his hands. A few men ran to the woman and began to try and calm her; one took off after the thief. The emerald eyes rolled and the owner of them sighed heavily.

Rogue took her time closing her book and putting it back in her bag. She got up from her comfortable reading spot of the last thirty minutes. She was reluctant to leave her spot under the shade of an umbrella and the company of Frappichino and Anne Rice, but she felt she had no choice in the matter. Being an X-Man meant doing good for everyone; even when you didn't want to.

So Rogue gathered her belongings and headed over to the never-hysteric woman. She placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and said in her beautiful Southern accent, "Do yah know what he looked lahke? Didja notice?"

The woman shook her head, her hair hanging over her red and tearstained face. "I - I didn't see his face, really. He just ran up behind me and –"

Rogue nodded, understanding why the woman wasn't able to finish. Quickly and with the grace of a cat, Rogue ran swiftly in the direction the woman had pointed. She hadn't been running for long when she came to a narrow alleyway leading into the street across. Guessing the thief had taken the route, she turned and jogged down it. Suddenly, the man who had also ran after the thief appeared from the other side with a red face and seemed out of breath.

"Didja lose him?" Rogue asked as they approached.

"The thief? Yes. He was too fast. Looks like I'll have to go break the news to that poor woman…" said the man with a glint in his eye. Rogue scowled.

"Well yah do that," she said as she continued down the alleyway, leaving the man going in the other direction. She came to the opening and exited, looking both ways down the barren street. She didn't see anyone, not a trace of life except for a few newspapers blowing around in the wind, and other various trash scattered around. 'Must be tha bad side'a town,' she thought.

Rogue sighed and turned around, about to start down the alleyway again, but instead she found herself staring deeply and involuntarily into red and black pools.

"Were ya lookin' fo' Remy, ange?"

Rogue blushed as she noticed their faces were inches apart, their noses almost touching. She took a step back as Remy LeBeau grinned mischievously. Rogue seemed to loose her composure for a moment, taken but complete surprise, but after a moment of staring dumbly at the thief's handsome face her eyes narrowed and she glared hard at him.

"Depends. Yah take that lady's purse?" she said.

Remy smiled and looked to the side, looking sarcastically thoughtful. "Tha' also depends…is dat a good thing or a bad thing?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, annoyed. "A bahd thing. Now gimme tha purse, Gambit."

"Oh, dis?" said Remy as he held up the red purse, smirking. "Ya gunna fight Remy for it?"

"That a threat, Swamp Rat?" said Rogue, her glare never disappearing.

"If ya make it one, Chere," answered Remy, grinning widely.

Rogue stared at him for a moment; he looked unwavering, so she would have no choice but to fight him. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her either, so just for good measure, she reeled her arm back and brought it forward against Remy's face in a hard, fierce punch. The Cajun's face was knocked to the side, but he recovered quickly and smirked at Rogue.

"So ya wanna play den, Chere?"

No sooner had he sad this, the Cajun pulled a few playing cards from his pocket and Rogue was lost in a sea of explosions and smoke. She coughed as she stepped back and tried to clear the smoke by waving her hand, but another hand caught hers and she felt the smooth, thin surface of a card slip between her fingers. After a moment of curious silence, Rogue screamed and threw the card forward with a shock of realization.

"Cajun! Where are yah?" she screamed when the smoke cleared and Remy was no where in sight.

Rogue heard movement behind her, and when she turned, she saw a figure flying at her. She barley had time to think as their two bodies collided and were sent rolling across the floor. Rogue finally landed with a weight on top of her, crushing her stomach and pelvis. She groaned, and peered up at a smirking Gambit.

"Like dis position, Chere?" he asked.

"Get offa meh, Gambit!" Rogue demanded as she tried to pull herself out from under him.

"Ya gunna stop attackin' Remy?" he asked.

Rogue narrowed her eyes for a moment, then she reached up, grabbed a handful of his collar, and pulled him down. Their noses were touching as Remy's demon eyes stared down into her own emerald ones. Their lips met, Remy struggled, but Rogue kissed him for a few moments before she felt him go limp against her. Breathing hard, she pushed him off of her and sat up.

"Stupid Cajun," she breathed as she grabbed the red purse that had fallen beside him.

'Guess Ah bettah return this…an' get someone down here tah take the Cajun home,' Rogue thought to herself as she stood up and strolled out of the dark alleyway, taking care to tread on Remy's fingers as she went.

* * *


	2. No Way, Oui Way

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rouge, Remy, or any part of X-Men Evolution.

**Authoress' Note**: Glad you guys like the revisions! So sorry for the late update. Hope this is satisfactory!

* * *

**No Way, Oui Way**

* * *

"And why did you say you attacked him?" Logan was saying as he strapped Remy into the van. 

"Ah didn't," Rogue replied, rolling her eyes. "Ah didn't attack him. He stole some lady's purse, so Ah whent after him. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because, Stripes," Logan growled, "we're gonna have to explain to Magneto all of this."

"Well, maybe Ah wasn't thinkin' of that when we where fightin'. What was Ah supposed to do, stop? 'Oh no, we can't fight, Magneto will be pissed!'" Rogue mimicked.

Logan rolled his eyes right back at her, "You wanna help me here?"

Rogue sighed but moved forward to buckle the straps going across Remy's chest. As she did so, she felt slightly dizzy when her hand came in contact with the front of his shirt, and she swayed on the spot.

"You ok, Stripes?" Logan asked.

Rogue closed her eyes and nodded, thinking, 'What was that…?'

She crawled into the van across from Remy and soon they were on their way to the mansion where the rest of the X-Men resided. Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe met them at the gates to take Remy into the medical lab. Hank lifted the Cajun up in his strong arms and Rogue met them at the other side of the van. Ororo greeted her with a sly smile.

"Hello Rogue. How did this happen?"

"How did wha' happen?" she asked suspicious.

"Why does Gambit have purple lipstick on his lips?"

Rogue's eyes widened and she looked at the still lips of the Cajun. Sure enough, purple lipstick coated his thin lips. Logan growled.

"Ah…Ah dunno…" Rogue stuttered. Ororo laughed lightly and put her arm around Rogue's shoulders.

"It's alright, Rogue. We won't meddle in your privacy," she said, throwing a glare at Logan, who glared back playfully.

"Wha' privacy? Ah didn't do anythin' with the Swamp Rat!" she cried, feeling the odd dizziness wash over her again.

Ororo noticed her look of distress and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you feeling ok, dear?"

Rogue nodded dishonestly and tried to speak, but her vocal cords seemed to be taking a break. She put her hand on her throat and looked up at Ororo, who now her both her hands on Rogue's shoulders, keeping her steady.

"What's wrong, Rogue?" she asked urgently. Logan peered over her shoulder.

'Ah dunno,' Rogue mouthed silently, feeling faint. She sunk to the floor and Logan crouched down to pick her up.

"Its ok, Stripes," he said, and Rogue felt herself moving with him. He was running, she realized. Ororo was right behind him.

"What's wrong with her, Logan?" she called, and that was the last thing Rogue heard before she slipped into a faint.

* * *

"Rogue? Rogue?" 

Rogue opened her eyes to be blinded by the light seeping in through the blinds. She groaned and covered her arm with her eyes.

"Rogue! You're awake! What happened?" said a strong, yet soothing voice. A very familiar voice.

Rogue opened her eyes and peered up into the face of her best friend – Wanda Maximoff. She looked worried and impatient hovering over her. Rogue closed her eyes again.

"How long has Rogue been out?" she asked groggily.

"About a day…I got here a few hours ago. Kitty came to get me," she said.

"So you have jus' been waitin' fo' Rogue to wake up?" asked Rogue.

"Well, yeah. Gambit's still here. He's not awake yet. He's behind there," said Wanda, pointing to a curtain a few feet away from Rogue's bed.

Rogue looked with wide eyes over at the curtain. She reached out a gloved hand and pulled it back. What met her eyes behind the curtain sent her heart unexpectedly into overdrive. Why did she suddenly feel that way about someone who previously annoyed her to the breaking point?

"Gambit?" she said out loud, gazing at his face.

"Hey, Rogue, what's with the accent change?" Wanda asked.

Rogue looked at Wanda curiously. "What accen' change, Chere?"

"You just called me 'Chere'…" said Wanda, perking an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rogue raised her eyebrows. "Well, Rogue guess de Cajun is rubbin' of on her."

"I swear to God, Rogue, you sound just like Gambit," said Wanda.

Rogue looked down at her bare hands. She had the sudden urge to touch something, or someone. Somehow she knew it wouldn't effect the thing she touched. Without thinking, Rogue reached out and took Wanda's hand. Wanda gasped, wide-eyed, and looked from their hands to Rogue's eyes.

"Rogue!" she cried incredulously. "How…?"

Rogue pulled her hand back and stared at it. Was it possible that, in some odd turn of events, she was now able to touch? Rogue wondered briefly if she were still dreaming.

"Good morning girls!" said Hank as he entered the room.

"Hank, wha' goin' on? Rogue can touch…" Rogue trailed off, her eyes wandering from Wanda to Hank.

"Excuse me?" said Beast.

"Watch," Rogue reached out and touched Wanda's arm. Hank dropped his clipboard.

"I, um, I think you better go see the Professor…right away." He stuttered.

* * *

"Well, when Rogue wake up she be talkin' like dis…Wanda say she sound just like da Cajun. How is dis possible? An' even more weird, Rogue be able t' touch now," Rogue explained. She reached out to the small plant on the Professor's desk and touched it as an example. It didn't die. 

Professor Xavier seemed oddly unnerved by this information. Rogue narrowed her eyes; she was expecting a different reaction than that.

"Well?" she said, waiting for an answer.

"Come in, Mr. LeBeau," said the Professor. Rogue whipped around to see the door open and Remy slip into the room. He glanced at her once before looking at the Professor.

"I assume you've also had a change in voice, Mr. LeBeau?" he said.

Remy fell into the seat next to Rogue and nodded. Rogue studied his face. He was attractive. How come she had never really noticed before? He was gorgeous! He glanced at her. Rogue licked her lips. Remy rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Mr. LeBeau, will you humor me and kindly touch this plant?" said the Professor. Remy looked confused, but leaned forward and slowly put his fingers on a single leaf. The three of them watched it die.

There was silence in the room for a moment before Remy stood up so suddenly that his chair was sent to the floor. He took a few steps backward.

"No way…" he said. Rogue noticed that he spoke in a Southern accent.

"Oui way," said Rogue.

Remy peered wide-eyed down at her. Rogue gazed at him until he opened his mouth to speak. "You…can touch?"

Rogue nodded. "Oui."

Remy looked away from Rogue and to the Professor. "Whay?"

"I am not entirely sure…but I do have a theory." He paused, looking from Remy to Rogue. They waited for him to continue. "Rogue, I think you may have uncovered a second part to your mutation. A second power."


End file.
